What Could Go Wrong?
by JJ100051
Summary: My spin on how they plan came together in 'Depths'. Rated T just to be safe.


**OK**** Hi! **

**I just saw depths and it got me thinking how much planning did this take? So here's my spin on it.**

**This is my second Fanfiction work so I appreciate advice given its respectful. **

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Declaimer****: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

The zeta tubes fired up, emitting a blinding white light as it announced the arrivals of its exhausted travelers.

_Robin B01_

_Aqualad B02_

They both uncharectoristically trudged through the dark mountain. There shoulders sagged as they both headed toward the showers. However they never made it there as they both found themselves flung accross the couch in a testement to the tiring day they had. The two co-captains of the team took comfort in one anothers presence thankful that the team as well as themselves had survived the Vandal Savage attack, though the thought of 16 hours going unaccounted for was leaving a bitter feeling in their guts.

A tense silence was excahnged as they thought of how dire things had become recently. How close they had come to losing the league to the Light. Robin and Aqualad met each others worried glance and without word or Miss Martians mind link they knew.

They had to handle this. Not the league, not the team. Them, the two leaders. Because if they didn't it only left the League, and by extension the team, open for another attack. They had to destroy the Light from the inside out, like they had tried with the League.

"How?" Aqualad asked breaking the silence. Robin sighed unable to really answer, not really wanting to answer. He wanted to go home but he knew if he did they would never come up with a plan.

"I don't know."

They both fell back into silence. Desperate to try and think of a way to beat the light. But their plans were too risky to do it with only two people, it seemed nearly impossible. Then right as they were about to defeatedly give up and go home the lights from the residence hallway lit up and in came Kid Flash and Artemis both in their civilian identities. Both groups stared at each other, the excited couples energy slowly disappearing and being replaced with an intense focus.

"So you didn't invite us to the party?" Wally asked his tone and word playful, but his eyes told a different story.

"Invitation must have gotten lost, how 'bout we move this to my room? That way we can have a little more privacy."

"I like the way you think bird boy."

Kaldur just nodded before tiredly pulling his body up and heading towards Robins room. They all piled in and waited to get the ok from Robin before speaking. After a few moments Robin was done securing his room and gave them a nod.

"What ever your planning I want in." Artemis said jumping in.

Wally nodded. "Ditto."

Kaldur and Robin exchanged looks reluctantly agreeing that, yes they would let them in, but _only_ them.

"Very well but we do not speak of this to Conner, or M'gann."

The couple nodded in confirmation. Curiosity and determination set in their eyes for what ever the two had planned.

"We need to set up a mole in the Lights inner circle, so we can take them down like they tried with the league tonight."

Surprise and an unhealthy amount of excitement flitted across both their faces, before they all offered up ideas for the plan.

* * *

They had a plan. It was a little shaky but still it was doable.

Robin would betray the team. The reason: he didn't get enough credit for his deeds as a hero and was too impatient to become leader. It was a weak reason, and Robin-or rather Dick, knew it would tear Bruce apart and squish any hope for him to ever truly trust anyone. But he had to think he was doing it for him. For all of them. Later after he had climbed through Luthor's ranks, because he was the easiest to find and had an ego that would make him oblivios to Robins lies, Wally would join him after faking his death. While Artemis and Kaldur stayed and lead the ever growing team. After getting enough information to cripple the light they would come back and help take down the Light.

Of course that had been befor Tula died and Kaldur learned the truth of his parentage. And the plan changed. Wally and Robin had deteminadly fought but even they couldn't disagree that Kaldur was the more fitting choice, which of course now meant Artemis was going in instead of Wally, simply because she and Kal worked better together. The fight that had taken place had convinced Robin that if action was not taken soon world war three would break out. Thankfully they both reached a compromise.

Artemis would still be going in but she and Wally would be leaving the hero gig for two years. For college and more imprtantly time with eachother. They agreed knowing the value company with loved ones held for one another.

So after reaching an agreement they all went out sharing one last moment before Kaldur would 'disappear', Wally and Artemis 'quite'; and Robin ceased to be, Nightwing rising from his ashes.

They departed from the small diner they had spent their last moments in, smiles on their faces almost as if they weren't abou to make they're lives even more hell, almost as if they would hang out next week. But their hearts were heavy as they prayed that they would one day be able to be together once again.

* * *

"We're through the hard part, they're in." Robin, now Nightwing said trying to reassure Wally.

Wally just walked away disgusted, and unable to look at the now empty waters. "Who are you kidding it only gets more dangerous from here."

Nightwing knew the venom in his voice wasn't directed towards him it was toward the idea of Artemis in enemy teritory without him to protect her.

Night wing sighed as he pealed off his mask and became Dick grason.

"Yeah it does." He unwillingly admitts,"But honestly can you say you regret what we're doing."

Wally meets his gaze guiltily. "No I really can't. But I can't help but worry."

Dick puts a comforting hand on his if it was hard for him it had to be especially hard for wally.

"I've got to get going to the team , I'll try and call you privately, but remember Wally West hates Nightwing for right now."

Wally gave a nod, not trusting his voice. He was losing his girlfriend and best frienf all in one night. They both gave each other bone crushing hugs, knowing they wouldn't see each other for a while.

"You take care of your self lil' bro, you hear me? Don't let anything happen to you." Wally says his voice thick as he forces the words out.

"I will Wally I promise." Dick replies his voice muffled as his face is burried in Wally's jacket. They're both trying not to cry but as they pull apart they can both see that they failed. They offer each other watery smiles as they fist bump, It might be childish but it feels nice to do something so familiar. Then they turn not looking back just walking forward, determined to finish this so that their family can be whole again.

In these past five years they had all given up so much, lost so much. Lovers torn apart. Trust and honor lost. Innocense destroyed. Friendships stained, and yet they all kept going, all kept fighting this impossible never ending fight. All wondering, but praying that they never found they answer to Artemis' haunting question.

'_What could go wrong?'_

Because they knew they wouldn't survive if they did find out.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't be shy and feel free to review.**

**Also for those who were reading 'Away From Home' I did not abandon it I just am waiting for the Avengers movie to come out so I can get the fight scene right.**

**Have a nice day and please review, it helps me get better.**

**JJ**


End file.
